Black and Blue
by klsyprssy24
Summary: Lizzie leads the perfect life, the three amigos are the most popular in school and Lizzie dates Ethan. Then Lizzie gets swept into a horrible nightmare, and only one person can save her, the one that's been there all along.


Summary: Lizzie is in the 11th grade and she is dating Ethan Craft. Gordo loves her, but only Miranda knows. Something happens to Lizzie and she starts to drift from her friends. Oh, by the way. Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are in the "popular crowd" with Kate and all them. They have been forever. I suck at summaries, please just read.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!  
  
Lizzie rolled over and hit the snooze button. Her arm dangled off the side of the bed as she tried to get a few more moments of sleep. She knew, however, that exactly one minute after her alarm went off, her mom would come through the door and make her get up. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
  
"Lizzie, Wake Up Now!" Jo yelled from the door. Lizzie just groaned and covered her head with her pillow. She snuggled deeper into her covers. Then she felt cold air hitting her body. She removed the pillow and looked at her mom. She was standing next to the bed. She had thrown the blankets to the foot of the bed.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm getting up," Lizzie said, too tired to argue. Jo left the room and Lizzie thought about falling onto the bed and laying there for a few more minutes, but looked at the clock and decided she would be late for school if she didn't start getting ready now.  
  
Lizzie went into the bathroom and started the water. She took off her pajamas and stepped under the scalding water. She quickly washed her hair and conditioned it. She then shaved her legs and shut off the water. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She went to the cabinet under the sink and grabbed another towel. She dried her hair with the towel and then walked back out to her room.  
  
She dropped the towel and put on a clean bra and underwear. She opened her closet and looked at all her clothes. She decided on a white miniskirt with big red cherries on it. She found a cute red v-neck tank top to go with it. She gathered her clothes and went back into the bathroom. She blow-dried her hair and slipped on the skirt and tank. She curled her hair and put on a cute red headband. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She brushed her teeth and went into her room. She grabbed her chunky white sandals and slid them on her feet. Then she added the finishing touches. An anklet Gordo had given her for her birthday, her favorite ring with interlocking hearts, and her silver necklace with three stars on it.  
  
She went downstairs and grabbed a banana. She ate it in three bites and downed a glass of orange juice. She said good-bye to her mom and dad and glared at Matt. She put on her rimless sunglasses with the rhinestone hearts and slung her black shoulder bag over her shoulder. She went out the front door and pulled her keys from her bag. She pressed the button and heard the beep. She opened the door to her Mercedes Benz Convertible, a present for her 17th birthday, and stepped inside. She pulled out of her driveway just as her cell rang.  
  
She didn't even look at who it was, she knew.  
  
"I'll be right there," she said and hung up. Two minutes later she pulled into Gordo's driveway. She honked twice and he came running out the front door. He didn't even open the door, he just jumped over it into the front seat. She rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ever since they toured Europe together last summer, they had become very closer, closer even, then best friends. She drove to Miranda's house and Lizzie honked again.  
  
Miranda came out of the house and smiled. Gordo got out and pushed the seat forward so Miranda could climb in the back. They made friendly little chit-chat, mostly Miranda talking about her flavor of the week, Adam, and her and Lizzie giggling. They pulled into the school parking lot and Lizzie and Miranda did their usual routine.  
  
"Teeth?"  
  
"Check. Hair?"  
  
"Check. Lip gloss?"  
  
"Check. Mascara?"  
  
"Oops, yours is smudged," Lizzie handed Miranda a tissue and Miranda used the rearview mirror to fix her mascara.  
  
"Do we have to go through this every morning?" Gordo complained as he got out of the car and held the seat for Miranda.  
  
"Yes," they both said together and giggled.  
  
They walked into school and went to their lockers, which were all right next to each other. Lizzie walked to her locker and saw a rose taped to it. She smiled and read the note that came with it. Then she saw Ethan walking up to her.  
  
She walked to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips. He deepened it. She giggled and pulled away.  
  
"Not in school, maybe later," Lizzie said, giving him a wink. The four walked to Mr. Benzerro's prime time, Ethan hand in hand with Lizzie.  
  
Ah, my perfect life, Lizzie said. 


End file.
